


Family

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The story of how Penelope Garcia got her beloved octopus cup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

Penelope had been better. She was trying to stay positive, but she find that it’s difficult to be a happy go lucky person when a bunch of awful men are out to kill you. Also, she loved the bureau, but having to be there twenty-four-seven was just too much. She needed something, anything really. 

She was in her office organizing her clothes when there was a knock at the door. “Come in!” she yelled. The doorknob turned and then her favorite person in the world came running in with his long blonde hair and big rimmed glasses. Her face lit up and she opened her arms wide ready for a huge hug from her godson. “Henry!” She exclaimed.

“Aunt Penelope!” He exclaimed back, “I’ve missed you!” The little boy tells her.

She kisses his little forehead, which leaves a bright pink mark on him. “Oh, I’ve missed you too, pumpkin. Where’s your mom?”

He shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know. I got too excited to see you.” He confesses. 

“That’s okay. I’m sure she’ll show up eventually. Now, how’s school going?” Penelope was so grateful for the distraction. 

“Good! I got all the words right on my spelling test!” He tells her.

“Good job my little genius.” Penelope hands up her knuckles, “Giving my some love.” Henry smiles and gives her knuckles. 

“Knock, knock.” Penelope looks up and sees JJ, “I would have actually knocked, but my arms are a bit full right now.” In JJ’s arms was baby Michael, sleeping peacefully in his mother’s arms. 

“Oh, my gosh. My other favorite two blondes!” Penelope was in heaven now. 

“I’d give him to you, but he’s fussy right now and if he wakes up he won’t be fun to deal with.” JJ tells her. 

Then walked in Will. He had an orange present bag in his hand. “Hey, Penelope.”

“Wow, JJ is it bring your family to work day?” Penelope jokes.

They all laugh, “The boys wanted to see you.”

“Henry, do you want to give this to your aunt?” Will asks Henry and holds up the bag. Henry runs over and gets it from Will. “Be careful boy.” 

Henry slowly walks over to Penelope and lifts the bag up to her, “This is for you.”

“It is? Thanks, buddy.” Penelope opens the bag and finds the most adorable octopus mug ever. It’s filled with bags for herbal tea and chocolate milk kisses. 

“I picked out the mug.” Henry tells her.

Penelope leans down and hugs him, “I love it! Thank you so much, all of you.” 

“It’s no problem, PG. You’re family.” JJ says as she rocks Michael gently in her arms. 

Family. That’s what was going to get her through it.


End file.
